


[Working Title] Not Disposable

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Hot and Sweet 5927 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flame Active Character(s), Fluffy, M/M, POV Gokudera Hayato, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: "Hayato-kun, you're being ridiculous." The hand that wraps around his wrist, and pulls him up short in his attempt to escape, is coated in Sky Flames. "You are not disposable. Not to me. You're -" Tsuna's voice trails off, and he realises that his traitorous Flames have risen in response to his Sky's, and poured everything into the younger teen. All his hopes and all of his fears. Like the fact that he wanted Tsuna more than anything in the world, and was terrified that Tsuna wouldn’t want him.





	[Working Title] Not Disposable

"Hayato-kun, you're being _ridiculous_." The hand that wraps around his wrist, and pulls him up short in his attempt to escape, is coated in Sky Flames. "You are not _disposable_. Not to me. You're -" Tsuna's voice trails off, and he realises that his traitorous Flames have risen in response to his Sky's, and poured _everything_ into the younger teen. All his hopes and _all_ of his fears. Like the fact that he wanted Tsuna more than _anything_ in the world, and was terrified that Tsuna wouldn’t want _him_.

"Oh, Hayato." His Sky’s response to everything his traitorous Flames have just shared is to pull him into his arms, and wrap him up in his warm Flames. He clings onto him, and the inferno _roars_ around the two of them, and then the two of them are in his Sky's bedroom, and Tsuna is _still_ wrapped around him.

"Juudaime?" His hands twitch, wanting the security of one of his sticks of dynamite, but not trusting himself with it. He didn’t want his Juudaime’s mother upset at him for damaging the house.

" _I_ value _you_. Hayato. Not the Smoking Bomb, or the Tenth Vongola Storm. You. My _friend_. My _first_ friend." The Sky Flames still wrapped around him from their transport convey just how sincerely his Sky means what he’d just said.

"I -" he stutters.

" _I_ want _you_ , Hayato." What his Sky _actually_ means is _also_ conveyed by the Flames wrapped around him, and he doesn't have any words. All he can do is tilt his head, and press a kiss to his Sky's surprised lips. Tsuna doesn't respond for a long moment, and if it wasn't for how the Flames around him _felt_ , he'd panic about this not being reciprocated. He strokes the tip of his tongue against his Sky's lips, pleading, begging, and he's relieved when Tsuna opens his mouth slightly, and their tongues touch, sending an electric shock through his system that makes _both_ of them moan. He finally breaks the kiss, panting, and murmurs one word, with a thousand questions.

"Juudaime?"

"Tsuna, please, Hayato. At least here. Especially when I want you to -" Tsuna stumbled for words. "- want you to -" he blushed, and knelt down, pulling a doujinshi from under his pillow. "I want _this_ from you, Hayato, and I _know_ you want it, too."

He opens the doujinshi at the folded down page and finds himself going pink too. There's two characters there, ones who look a bit like him and his Sky, and they're sucking each other's cocks, and fingering each other’s asses, and his cock is as hard as a _rock_. "I -" he swallows, "- yes, please, Tsuna." They're both bright pink, and not quite able to look at each other as they undress. Well, not quite able to meet each other's eyes, but he does sneak a peek at his Sky, and the sight of Tsuna's cock, flushed and hard, with a bead of precum at it's tip makes his mouth _water_. "How do we -"

"Come and lie on my bed with me, Hayato." He allows his Sky to tug him down onto top of the duvet, and position them. He can't resist darting out his tongue and tasting the clear drop of liquid at the tip of his Sky's cock when they're finally in position, and he _adores_ the squeak that earns him. Of course his Sky gets his revenge, and it becomes a game of one upmanship. A lick for a lick, and then he's not quite sure which of them uses their hands first, or who actually takes the tip of the other's cock in their mouth first. All he's really aware of is the pleased hum of Sky Flames against his own, the bitter-salty taste of Tsuna at the back of his throat, and the tight, wet heat wrapped around the tip of his own cock, and the _incredible_ sensations of both sucking and _being_ sucked.

He moans around his Sky's cock when a single fingertip presses gently at his asshole, and almost chokes on the reflexive thrust of Tsuna's cock into his mouth in response to the moan. He does choke when the cock in his mouth pulses, and cum spurts against the back of his throat; he swallows frantically, but has to pull off his Sky's cock, to try and catch a breath, and Tsuna’s finger pushes in and crooks and then he's cumming himself, a whirlwind of pleasure that catches him up and leaves him exhilarated and exhausted and hopelessly addicted to his Sky. The only downside to the position they’d used was that one of them had to find the will or energy to move, and that was tricky after _that_ good an orgasm. But they did, and burrowed under the duvet at the same time.

(Having Tsuna’s butt pressed against his groin made his cock twitch thoughtfully, but that could wait until _much_ later. There should be lots of kissing and cuddling and Juudaime-worship _first_.)


End file.
